From Friendship Comes Love
by TJ OR TY
Summary: What could have happened if Alice and Dana waited to tell everyone what had happened between them. Could Alice survive sharing her new love with Tonya The Cat Killer. Warning FF pairing


Authors Note: All Characters are owned by Showtime and all the Big Wigs out in America. I just borrowed them for my perverse pleasure

FROM FRIENDSHIP COMES LOVE

That Kiss. The first kiss. The kiss they should never have. The kiss that started it all. She didn't know what had come over her, all she knew was that she would never regret it.

After leaving the gallery she had drove around for hours trying to sort out her thoughts. She couldn't get the image of her best friends smiling face out of her head. Her sweet innocent eyes made her so attractive. She had always thought of her as cute and in the back of her mind she had known she felt something. But it was only love for a friend. At least that is what she thought until she saw THEM together. When they had announced their engagement earlier she had known she was in trouble. She couldn't let her make this major mistake in her life. She needed to stop her. Her best friend deserved someone who would love her for her goofiness, who knew how she liked her coffee in a morning, why on a Friday she always had something different than the usual breakfast she had every other day. How when one of her friends was upset she felt it for them. She could go on all night about who her friend should marry, but it all boiled down to one point. Tonya wasn't the one for her. She was no where near good enough for her best friend. It was these thoughts that wound her up outside her best friends door at 4 in the morning. She had it planned in her head. She was gonna tell her she couldn't marry Tonya. She wasn't good enough for her. All she had to do was open her eyes and see someone in front of her who had loved her for years even though she hadn't realised it til that night. But all her words had failed her for the first time ever after telling her she couldn't marry Tonya. She couldn't form any words as she looked into the unbelievably gorgeous eyes of her best friend. So she did the only thing she could think to do. She kissed her. When she pulled back she couldn't look her in the eyes so she looked down at her feet. She was confused as hell about what to do next when she felt gentle but strong hands touch her arms. She looked up into a pair of eyes which held the same look of confusion, fear and desire as her own. She continued to look deep into her eyes before she felt herself being pulled back into another kiss.

This one held more passion and seemed to last forever before they both pulled away resting their foreheads against the others. It was then she panicked and ran away from the confusion she now felt over take her. She took one last look at her best friend leaning against the door to her house before speeding off into the night.

When I got home I had to shut all my confusion away. I needed to be strong to help Tina over her split with Bette.

I didn't see Dana for a few days after the kiss. I needed to help Tina through her break-up as well as time to think.

God, she looked so sexy when she walked into the planet that morning all sweaty and glistening after her morning workout. I could feel myself begin to get hot and flushed so excused myself to the bathroom.

I shut myself in a cubicle taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. When I walked back out part of me wasn't surprised to find Dana waiting for me. I tried to avoid answering her questions about the kiss by asking why she kissed me back. She started to leave but I stopped her. I asked her what she would do if I kissed her again. When she didn't answer me I stepped closer to her and leant in to kiss her. It instantly became more passionate and I pushed her back against the walk. We started heavily to get into our make-out session before remembering where we were. We pulled apart and started to straighten our clothes.

It went on like this for the next couple of weeks. We even made up rules of un-attraction, places we couldn't be alone together, and things we couldn't wear around each other. In the end it was no use we just couldn't stay away. I knew I had fallen in love with her but I had no idea if she felt the same. She was still engaged to the 'cat killer,' as I had named her. I knew that it would kill me if Dana did marry her, I needed to talk to her urgently. I jumped into the mini and sped over to the club where I knew she was training.

I watched her hitting the balls as they shot out of the machine. I couldn't help my mind wandering as I watched her toned athletic body move about the court. I shook away my thoughts as I heard the machine stop. I climbed down the bleachers to where Dana was wiping her neck with a towel. I quietly said 'hey' as I stood in front of her. I told her we really needed to talk. She said I was right before heading towards the locker rooms. I quickly hurried to catch up and followed her inside. As soon as we were inside she pulled me into her arms and started to kiss me. I kissed her back before I remembered why I was there. Right we needed to talk. I pulled back and told her to wait we really needed to talk first. I asked her what we were doing, what was happening between us. She started to answer but I placed my fingers over her lips and asked her to let me finish.

'Dana, when I went over to your house that night I had it all sorted in my head what I wanted to say to you but it all flew out when you opened the door and I was speechless. But I need you to hear this now before it's too late. The reason you can't marry Tonya is because she is nowhere near good enough for you. You deserve someone who loves you for you, not just because you are Dana Fairbanks famous tennis player. You deserve someone who loves the shy clumsy cute Dana. The Dana who gets embarrassed over little things. You deserve someone who loves the Dana who cares so much about all her friends she would do anything for them. You deserve someone who loves you for you, not what you can do for them. Tonya doesn't love you like that, but if you look you will see someone in front of you who does love you like that. If you look closely you will see I love you for you. I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry but you need to choose between me and her.' I took a deep breath before looking back into her tear filled eyes. I noticed her take a deep breath. 'Alice, I can't…' I didn't let her finish her sentence. I knew she was gonna choose Tonya over me and I couldn't bear to hear it. I turned and fled the locker room not stopping until I was safe in my car. I gunned the engine before speeding out of there leaving Dana running behind me. I wasn't paying any attention to the road I was too lost in my thoughts. I didn't notice the lights were on red as I sped through them.

It all seemed to go in slow motion as I saw the SUV crash into my side of the car before everything went black.

I woke up in a strange sterile room. At first I thought I was alone but then I noticed Tina curled up asleep on one of the chairs. I slowly sat up feeling the pain in my body. I looked down and noticed my left arm in a pot. I climbed out of bed and limped through to my bathroom. I was shocked to see the cuts and bruises on my face. I stared at my reflection as everything started to come back to me. The talk with Dana, running away the crash.

I limped back into my room and started to look for my clothes. I didn't notice Tina was awake until I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was immediately enveloped in a gentle hug whilst I cried.

She asked me what had happened but I couldn't tell her. I told her I really needed to get out of there and away from everything. She said she would go and talk to the doctors and see what she could sort out. After the doctor had checked me over and told me I was ok to leave with orders to rest. I got my stuff and followed Tina to her car. We drove in silence til we got to my apartment.

That night I was sat in front of the TV with Tina when it hit me that I really needed to get away. Thankfully Tina felt the same. Her and Bette had a small cabin about three hours drive away. We packed some stuff into her car and set off.

We got to the cabin about 1 in the morning. Tina told me to take the main room because it held too many memories for her. We hugged goodnight before heading to bed.

I woke up at 6 that morning, my sleep having been plagued by images of my best friend.

I made a pot of coffee, picked up my laptop and went to sit outside. I opened up a new document and just started writing, I wrote down all my feelings and confusion trying to sort out my thoughts. About an hour later Tina sat beside me and asked if I was ready to talk yet. I looked at her and wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

I told her everything that had happened from the kiss right up to the crash. She sat silently until I had finished. The only thing she asked was why didn't I stick around for the answer to my question. I told her I didn't know I guess I got scared. I don't know what I'll do if she chooses Tonya over me. Tina told me that if I kept running I would never find out her answer. I knew she was right I just needed some time. Tina left me outside with my writing and said she was gonna head to the store to get something for dinner.

After she had left I noticed my mail symbol in the corner of the screen. I opened it up and was surprised to see it was from Dana.

Alice

Where are you. I called by your house after receiving a call from Tina saying you had been involved in a car crash. God, I hope you're ok. I would never be able to forgive myself, it's all my fault if I had been better at talking you might not have run. I came to find you to tell you something really important but you have gone somewhere. God, I hope you get this.

I'm rambling I know. I always do when I'm nervous. Ok to the point.

What I was going to say to you yesterday in the locker room was I can't imagine being with anyone but you. I love you too Alice, I want to be with you and only you. After you left I went and found Tonya and told her I was over and we couldn't get married. She was pretty pissed at me but she is finally gone. I hope you pick this up soon because I miss you and I want to hold you in my arms to tell you I love you.

Please contact me Alice. I miss you.

All my love

Dana….

I wiped the tears from my eyes and started to reply. I was so lost in my writing that I didn't hear someone walking behind me. I jumped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Tina so I didn't bother turning round, I told her I had received an E-mail from Dana saying she loved me. I stopped when the hand on my shoulder started to move down my arm and brushed my hand away from the keys. I recognised that hand anywhere. I looked at my screen as she typed, 'I do love you now turn around so I can look into your eyes and tell you.' As soon as she pulled her hand back I shut my laptop and stood up looking into the eyes of my best friend. She instantly pulled me into her arms and kissed me. When we pulled apart she looked into my eyes and told me she loved me. She also told me I had to stop running when it got too hard. I just needed to talk to her. I promised I wasn't running anymore. The crash had made me realise I could lose some of the most important people in my life, her being top of that list. She pulled me into her arms and said, 'Good, cos I don't think I could survive without you in my life. I love you too much.' I pulled her closer before kissing her.

Before we could get too engrossed Tina came running round and told us Kit had just called and we really needed to get back home now. I stepped back slightly but still keeping hold of Dana and asked Tina what had happened. She just broke down in tears. We both immediately rushed to her side and asked her what had happened. All she managed to say was Marina was dead. I instantly locked eyes with Dana and saw all the pain and fear I felt reflected in her eyes.

I knew that someone needed to take charge or we would just stand there in shock all day. I reached over for Dana's hand and asked her if she could help Tina get her stuff together whilst I got mine. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded before leading Tina into the house. I took a deep breath and packed up my laptop before following them in. I looked over to where Dana was helping Tina to pack before heading to my room to get my stuff. I sat down on the bed and just let everything wash over me. I didn't even realise I was crying until I felt Dana's gentle touch wiping away my tears. I looked down into her eyes and told her I loved her and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. She reached up and gently kissed me before saying she wasn't going anywhere unless I was with her. I kissed her softly before asking if Tina was ready. She nodded her head and said she had come to see if I was ok. I told her I was better now, we just really needed to get back to everyone. I told them I would drive Tina back and Dana was gonna follow us back to mine.

The drive home was spent in silence, both of us lost in thought of our departed friend.

I called Kit to find out what had happened when we got home. I listened in shocked silence as she told me about finding her at the Planet when she had gone to open up. She told us everyone was meeting the following afternoon for a small memorial service at the planet.

I asked Dana if she would stay and hold me because I didn't want to sleep without her near. Tina had already headed off to bed when we made our way to my room. Dana pulled me onto the bed with her and held me tightly as I fell asleep with unshed tears in my eyes.

The next day was so difficult and not something I ever want to go through again.

Dana only went back to hers to get ready before coming to collect us for the Planet. The drive there was in silence all of us lost in our thoughts. I reached forward to where Dana's hand was resting on the dash and slid my hand into hers. She squeezed it gently and looked over to me. When we pulled up to the planet we all climbed out and went inside to meet everyone else.

Kit came straight up to us and asked how we were all doing. We said we were ok before making our way over to everyone.

We all sat quietly lost in our own thoughts before Bette spoke up asking if we remembered the first time we met Marina. Before long we were all sharing the memories of our dead friend.

As the night was starting to wind down Dana pulled me gently into her lap and kissed me. I asked what that was for and she smiled and said was it a crime for her to kiss her girlfriend. I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I kissed her back and told her I liked the sound of that. We looked around at what our friends were doing. Shane was sat on one of the sofa's comforting Jenny. I could see the love Shane was trying to hide for her. I knew if we gave them time they would realise it like me and Dana did. Dana nudged me and pointed to the back of the club where Tina and Bette were finally talking. I had always known they would find there way back to each other, it was a shame it had taken something like this to make them realise. I snuggled closer into Dana's arms and kissed her neck softly. I told her I loved her and I didn't want anything to change between us. She told me nothing had to change now we were together. She asked me if I was ready to get out of there. I told her I would have to let Tina know we were leaving. I climbed off of Dana and made my way to the back where Tina and Bette were. I told them I didn't want to interrupt but Dana and I were going to get off if Tina needed a lift. Bette interrupted and said she would drop Tina off later if she wanted. Tina smiled and said she would like that. I said goodnight to everyone before following Dana out to her jeep. She reached over and took my hand as she set off towards mine. I asked her if she wanted to stay because I hated the thought of her all alone at hers and me missing her at mine. She pulled me towards her and kissed me to stop my rambling. She said she would love to stay. We made our way up to my apartment. As soon as the door was locked I pulled Dana into my arms and kissed her deeply. I told her I really needed to feel her next to me. She took my hand and lead me through to my room.

I awoke the next morning and smiled at the sight that awaited me. Dana looked so peaceful as she slept in my arms. I knew this is how I wanted to wake up every morning.

I carefully climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs to get some juice for us both. I decided to check on Tina, since I was too busy to hear her come in last night. I was surprised but not worried to find her bed empty. I had known last night when I had said goodbye that her and Bette would spend all night reconnecting.

I took 2 glasses of juice back up to bed. Dana was just waking up as I climbed in beside her. I leant over and kissed her good morning before telling her Tina never came home last night. Dana smiled as she realised the same thing I did. She kissed me again and said we should make use of this time alone. I grinned and asked what she had in mind, before she rolled me under her and pulled my shirt over my head.

Suddenly my phone started to ring. I answered it trying to sound calm as Dana kissed her way down my body. I told whoever it was they had really bad timing so it better be good. Shane apologised but said Bette and Tina wanted us at the planet in an hour because they had news. I groaned as Dana kissed a sensitive spot as well as having to stop our activities. I told Shane we would see her there before hanging up.

I pulled Dana back up so I was looking into her eyes and told her we had to meet everyone at the planet. She pouted at me until I promised we could continue this later.

There was only time for a quick shared shower and getting ready before we had to set off.

Shane and Jenny were the only ones there and I could tell they were in the middle of something. I took Dana's hand and lead her up to the counter to order our coffee's.

We made our way over to the usual table and I silently apologised to Shane when she looked up at me. Jenny quickly excused herself and rushed to the bathroom. Shane started to follow but I stopped her and asked Dana to go and check on Jenny.

As soon as we were alone I told Shane to spill it. She told me that she didn't know how or when it happened but she had fallen for Jenny. She had eventually told her and kissed her right before they found out about Marina. Since then Jenny had shut herself odd from her and Shane had no idea where she stood. I asked her how she really felt about Jenny. No bull about being scared. She told me she honestly loved her and had never felt this way about anyone, she just wished she could tell Jenny that. I looked behind her to where Jenny and Dana stood, and said perhaps she already had. Shane turned around to look as Jenny asked if it was true. Shane slowly nodded her head before finding her voice and telling her she had fallen so madly in love with her. Jenny stepped closer and told her she loved her as well.

They slowly started to kiss before getting lost in it. Dana cleared her throat to get there attention, when that didn't work I threw a screwed up napkin and told them to get a room. They pulled away sheepishly and Shane pulled Jenny into her lap.

We all sat quietly lost in thought. I gently kissed the side of Dana's neck before asking her to move in with me. She looked me deeply in the eyes and gently kissed me before saying she would love to.

We were all sat in each others arms when Bette and Tina walked in hand in hand. Shane noticed first and all she said was 'so fucking cute.'

That was 2 years ago. The couples are still together and everyone is in love and happy. Our group will always be close, the loss of Marina just bought some of us closer than we thought, and made some of us realise how important love truly was.

THE END………………………….


End file.
